Kampf:001
Belohnung *Unnachgiebiges Gerät (Erhöht kritische Trefferrate enorm; erhöht kritischen Schaden stark; erhöht alle Werte um 30%; erhöht Elementarschaden) Vorbereitungen Du kannst mit einem Trupp und einer Itemauswahl in den Kampf ziehen. Fünf Einheiten müssen in deinem Haupttrupp ausgewählt sein und fünf weitere müssen als Verstärkung ausgewählt sein. Du darfst jede Einheit nur einmal auswählen und die Kosten entsprechen der doppelten Kostenanzahl. Du kannst bis zu zwei Freunde auswählen, von deiner gesamten Freundesliste und für jeden Trupp den du auswählst. Es gibt keine Abkühlzeit bei der Freundesauswahl, wenn du mit einem Freund in den Kampf gegen Seria und ihre Verbündeten ziehst. Deine Items werden nicht aufgefüllt, wenn ein Team vernichtet wird, also bring so viele Unterstützungsitems mit wie möglich (Heilung, Elementarversiegelung, BB-Leiste Unterstützung, Wiederbelebung und Statusentfernitems) Empfohlene Anführer: * Lichtheiliger Ritter Ark: 50% auf alle Parameter, Funkenschaden +120% und 20% Schadensreduzierung wenn Schaden einen gewissen Wert überschritten hat (5.000) * Windprinzessin Rozalia : +50 % VER und max. LP; Schutz vor kritischem Schaden; 10 % weniger Schaden von Feuer-, Wasser-, Erd- und Donnertypen und BB-Anzeige füllt sich bei erlittenem Schaden gewaltig (4-7KK) * Feuerdrache Lyonesse : +50 % ANG und max. LP; erhöht Feuer- und Wasserelementarschaden gewaltig; 15 % weniger Schaden durch Feuer- und Erdtypen und 2 Runden lang leichte Verringerung des erlittenen Schadens, wenn erlittener Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet * Drachenmutter Mariela: +40 % (50% mit Erweiterungen) auf alle Parameter; erlittener Schaden erhöht die BB-Anzeige gewaltig und 2 Runden lang geringfügige Schadensverringerung, wenn erlittener Schaden einen bestimmten Wert überschreitet * Tosende Narbe Holia: +60 % max. LP; erhöht ANG, VER, ERH relativ zu verbleibenden LP; stellt jede Runde LP wiederher; 15 % weniger Schaden von Feuer-, Wassertypen * Göttliches Gesetz Kanon: +50ִ % VER und max. LP; schützt vor allen Statusbeschwerden und VER-ignorierenden Effekten; erlittener Schaden erhöht die BB-Anzeige gewaltig (4-7KK) * Tapfere Anführerin Alessa: +50 % VER, max. LP; Schutz vor allen Statusbeschwerden; stellt jede Runde LP wiederher und verringert erlittenen Schaden 1 Runde lang leicht, wenn Funken einen gewissen Wert überschreiten Kampf Phase 1 *''Rhodonitglut'' - 19er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde *''Wüstlinggnade'' - 23er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 15% DoT für eine Runde, 25% Erhöhung des eigenen ANG und 50% Erhöhung der eigenen VER von Feuereinheiten für 3 Runden *''Herzenswunsch'' - 19er-Feuerkombo gegen einzelnen Feind mit Fixschaden (35.000) & 90% Angriffsreduzierung für 5 Runden *Bei < 70% LP **''Seria sammelt Energie...'' - 80% Schadensreduzierung für eine Runde *Nächste Runde **''Göttlichkeit: Seraph'' - 27er-mächtige Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde,12% DoT für 3 Runden & 80% Angriffsreduzierung für 2 Runden **Wird jedes mal nach einem UBB benutzt *Bei < 50% LP **Beschwört Himmlischer Rift Shura *Bei < 0% LP **Belebt sich wieder *Anfällig gegenüber Schwäche und Verletzung *''Göttlicher Smaragdschlag'' - 6er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde & 50% Erhöhung des Funkenschadens für 3 Runden *''Himmlischer Morgenschwung'' - 21er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 40% Erhöhung des Funkenschadens für 3 Runden, 10% Chance Funkenverletzbarkeit für 3 Runden hinzuzufügen (25% mehr Schaden), 10% Erhöhung des eigenen Funkenschaden für 3 Runden, 50% Erhöhung des eigenen ANG und 10% Erhöhung der eigenen kritischen Trefferrate für 3 Runden & reduziert Resistenz gegen Verletzung um 50% für 3 Runden *Bei < 50% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH für 3 Runden *Nächste Runde **''Lodern des Kriegsgottes'' - 23er massive Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde & 20% Erhöhung von eigenen und Verbündeten Funkenschaden für 3 Runden Phase 2 *''Rhodonitglut'' - 19er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde *''Wüstlinggnade'' - 23er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 15% DoT für eine Runde, 25% Erhöhung des eigenen ANG und 50% Erhöhung der eigenen VER von Feuereinheiten für 3 Runden *''Flammenklinge: Ecarlott Flamm'' - 4er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde & 100% Angriffsreduzierung für 3 Runden *Runde 1 **Beschwört Bennu-Klinge Rayla *Bei < 50% LP **Beschwört Ewiges Leuchten Rize *Bei < 45% LP **Idle *Nächste Runde **''Resonante Glut'' - 8er- enorme Feuerkombo gegen einzelnen Feind, entfernt alle Buffs, 100% Angriffsreduzierung für 3 Runden, reflektiert100-150% des erlittenen Schadens für eine Runde **Wird wiederholt, wenn UBB benutzt wird *Bei < 1% LP **Belebt sich wieder *Anfällig gegenüber Paralyse *''Klingenblitz: Himmelsfall'' - 14er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde, fügt Angriff eine Runde 40% Chance ANG, VER um 50% für 3 Runden zu verringern hinzu, fügt Angriff eine Runde 50% Chance ERH um 90% für 3 Runden zu verringern hinzu, negiert alle Statusbeschwerden und ANG, VER Reduzierungen für eine Runde *''Astinic-Sprung'' - 20er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde, fügt Angriff eine Runde 40% Chance ANG, VER um 50% für 3 Runden zu verringern hinzu, fügt Angriff eine Runde 50% Chance ERH um 90% für 3 Runden zu verringern hinzu, 50% Chance ANG, VER des Gegners um 50% für eine Runde zu reduzieren, 10% Chance Funkenanfälligkeit (25%) für eine Runde hinzuzufügen *Bei < 80% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH für 3 Runden *Nächste Runde **''Umber-Eliminierung'' - 25er- Massive Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 90% ANG, VER Verringerung für 3 Runden, 15% Chance Funkenanälligkeit (25%) für 3 Runden hinzuzufügen, reduziert BB-Leiste um 100% *Bei < 40% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH für 3 Runden *Nächste Runde **''Umber-Eliminierung'' - 25er- Massive Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 90% ANG, VER Verringerung für 3 Runden, 15% Chance Funkenanälligkeit (25%) für 3 Runden hinzuzufügen, reduziert BB-Leiste um 100% *''Radia Caris'' - 19er-Donnerkombo gegen einzelnen Feind, 10% Chance Funkenanfälligkeit (25%) für 2 Runden hinzuzufügen, stellt schrittweise 15.000-20.000 LP für 3 Runden wieder her *''Fairtorak Familia'' - 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 8 combo Thunder attack on single foe, 15% chance to inflict 25% Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, 25% boost to own Atk for 2 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn18er-Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde (Schaden abhängig zu verbleibenden LP), 8er-Donnerkombo gegen einzelnen Feind, 15% Chance Funkenanfälligkeit (25%) für 2 Runden hinzuzufügen, 25% Erhöhung des eigenen ANG % fügt Verteidigungs-Ignorierung für eine Runde hinzu *Bei < 40% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH für 3 Runden *Nächste Runde **''Vertex Eve'' - 25er- massive Donnerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 50% Erhöhung von ANG und kritischem Schaden für 3 Runden, stellt schrittweise 98.999-99.999 LP für 3 Runden wieder her Phase 3 *''Rhodonitglut'' - 19er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde *''Wüstlinggnade'' - 23er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 15% DoT für eine Runde, 25% Erhöhung des eigenen ANG und 50% Erhöhung der eigenen VER von Feuereinheiten für 3 Runden *''Flammenklinge: Ecarlott Flamm'' - 4er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde & 100% Angriffsreduzierung für 3 Runden *Bei < 70% LP **Beschwört Ewiger Phönix Levarza und Fackelbesessener Malef *Bei < 50% LP **''Purpurring'' - Fügt +2 normale Trefferzahl für 999 Runden hinzu & stellt schrittweise 10.000-30.000 LP für 999 Runden wieder her & reduziert Resistenz gegenüber Verletzung um 20% für 999 Runden *Bei < 10% LP alle 4 Runden danach **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH *Nächste Runde **''Göttlichkeit: Seraph'' - 27-er massive Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, zusätzlicher massiver Angriff am Rundenende für 3 Runden, reduziert ANG enorm für 2 Runden, erhöht eigene HK-Droprate & erhöht ANG, VER und ERH für 3 Runden **Nach jeder Wiederbelebung benutzt *''Kronenunterstützung'' - 13er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 55% Chance zufällige Statusbeschwerde hinzuzufügen, 20% Schadenserhöhung gegen Feinde mit Statusbeschwerden für 3 Runden, reduziert BB-Leiste um 70-90% *''Phantomdunkelheit'' - 117-er Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 15% Chance Verletzung, Krankheit und Schwäche für 3 Runden hinzuzufügen und zu reflektieren, 10% Chance Fluch, Paralyse und Vergiftung für 3 Runden hinzuzufügen und zu reflektieren & 20% Schadenserhöhung gegen Feinde mit Statusbeschwerden *''Kroneneinsamkeit'' - 9er-Feuerkobo gegen einzelnen Feind und schaltet Anführerfähigkeiten für 999 Runden aus *Bei < 50% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH *Nächste Runde **''Seltsamer Widerstand'' - 21er- massive Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, fügt alle Statusbeschwerden dem Angriff für 3 Runden hinzu & reduziert BB-Leiste um 100% *''Erquickender Aufstieg'' - 17er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, 10% DoT für 2 Runden & heilt 25.000 - 30.000 LP *Alle 2 Runden **''Zinnoberrote Feder'' - 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, gradually recovers 30,000 - 35,000 HP for 3 turns, 25% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken for 3 turns & adds Angel Idol effect13er-Feuerkombo gegen alle Feinde, stellt schrittweise 30.000 - 35.000 LP für 3 Runden her, 25% Chance 20-25% des Schadens für 3 Runden zu heilen & fügt Engelsgötze hinzu *Bei < 50% LP **''Overdrive'' - 50% Erhöhung von ANG, VER und ERH *Next turn **''Ra-Hoor-Khuit'' - Stellt 500.000 LP her, 100.000 LP Feuerbarriere & reflektiert 10-15% des Schadens für 3 Runden Kategorie:Strategiezone